dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice
Ice is an Akuma that appeared in the Rewinding Town to help Road Kamelot find Miranda Lotto's Innocence. Appearance Ice stands on two bulky, arm-like appendages and has no body below his torso, a key occupying the space where his legs should be. He has long hair with some pulled into a curled ponytail on the top of his head, and a wide smile filled with crooked teeth. When his powers a fully released, his "Ice Fire" makes his entire body burst into flames. He is briefly shown in human form, in which he has long hair pulled back into a ponytail, a brown jacket and a hat.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 102 Personality Like all Akuma, Ice is bloodthirsty, but he is also shown to be a little simpleminded, playing "Rock, Paper, Scissors" with his comrades to decide how to kill Allen. He was shown to be terrified when Road gave him the order to self-destruct, though he obeyed anyway, having no choice. As he died, his soul reached out to Allen, begging for help. Plot Rewinding Town arc Ice is first seen in the cafe where Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee stop to eat while they look for Miranda Lotto, Ice and his companions Kazekiri and Pang not revealing themselves until Miranda has joined Allen and Lenalee at their table.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 63 As Lenalee flees with Miranda, Allen stays behind to fight the three Akuma, Ice first burning Allen with his Ice Fire, and then getting into a "Rock, Paper, Scissors" match with Kazekiri and Pang to decide if they will slice Allen, make him rot, or melt his brain.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 72 When Allen opens fire on them with his Innocence, not allowing them to finish their game, the three become incensed and make to attack him again, only to be stopped by Road Kamelot forming a telepathic link with them and ordering them to come back to her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 73 The three immediately flee, leaving Allen to wonder what had happened. Later, after Allen has gotten a job with Miranda in his and Lenalee's plan to improve her mood so her Innocence will release its hold on the town, Ice appears in his human form and steals the money Miranda has been collecting from selling tickets,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 99 leading Lenalee and Allen away from Miranda and ambushing them in an alley.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 103 Kazekiri and Pang join him not long after and they fight, and after Allen is seriously injured by Ice, Lenalee is knocked out not long after.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 22, Pages 115-116 When Allen regains consciousness, Ice and Kazekiri are helping Road dress Lenalee, Ice barking at Allen about how he addresses Road's "doll" when Allen calls out to Lenalee.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 22, Page 120 When Allen, after being taunted by Road, manages to free himself and prepares to attack her, Ice throws himself between Road and Allen, along with Kazekiri and Pang, the three overwhelming him again.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 23, Page 137 Then, when Road tries to kill Miranda, Allen throws himself between Miranda and Road's attack and is injured heavily, and the stress of having the three Akuma corner her while she cradles Allen's prone body leads to Miranda managing to activate her Innocence.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 23, Page 141 While Ice inspects the dome that has formed around Allen and Miranda, one of his arms is sliced off by Allen's Innocence,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 24, Page 152 which has recovered thanks to Miranda's Time Record removing the "time" in which it had been damaged and "healing" it. With Allen and Miranda, and now Lenalee, who Allen had grabbed, safe in Miranda's dome of time, Ice attempts to use his Ice Fire on the dome, only for Lenalee to use her Dark Boots to throw an attack back at him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 24, Page 157 Allen and Lenalee then emerge from Miranda's dome and prepare to attack Road, making Ice, Kazekiri and Pang fall into formation around her. Suddenly inspired to taunt Allen, Road orders Ice to self-destruct, making her companion, Lero start a timer.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 25, Page 169 Ice begins to beg for his life, but his cries are ignored, and even though Allen attempts to destroy Ice before Lero's timer runs out, Ice explodes,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 25, Pages 172-173 and his soul is destroyed.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 25, Page 174 Powers and Abilities Ice Fire: Ice's Dark Matter allows him to produce flames of ice that are "hotter than fire" with the temperature averaging at below one hundred Fahrenheit, which causes the flesh of the target to burn and rot.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 71 When Ice has his powers fully invoked, his Ice Fire engulfs his body completely, making touching him dangerous.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 22, Page 110 When not hitting live targets, Ice's Ice Fire coats everything it touches in ice.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 22, Page 109 Trivia *This Akuma was originally unnamed in the manga version. "Ice" is the name given to the character in the anime version. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Akuma Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters